


I've Got You, Babe

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Stozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Stan and Richie have come a long way since their first time together, expanding their repertoire to include all of their kinks, but Richie still knows how to go back to basics and take care of his boy when all the stimulation becomes too much.





	I've Got You, Babe

“Fuck...yeah...Richie...ah...fuck yeah...baby...harder.” Stan cried out, throwing his head back in pleasure. Richie laid in between his boyfriend’s spread legs, lapping hungrily at his hole. He fucked his tongue in with more force, gripping Stan’s thighs so hard that he was going to have dark purple bruises the shape of his fingertips there in the morning. “Mmmmm, yeah. Fuck, you’re so perfect, Rich.”

 

-

 

Stanley Uris was polite and proper in his everyday life. He attended Torah study with his parents every week, got good grades, and never dared to talk back to his elders. He had lived his eighteen years of life playing by all of the rules and being logical, except when it came to his love of Richie Tozier.

 

They had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. The truth was that they had been friends long before they were actually born. Andrea Uris and Maggie Tozier were the best of friends, had been since they were kids themselves. Both of them had been overjoyed to find out that they were both expecting at the same time. Even more so when they found out that they would be able to raise their beautiful bouncing baby boys together, and that they did. Stan was there for every big moment in Richie’s life, and Richie was there for Stan. The perfect balance. Sometimes they got on each other’s nerves, but it was always met with understanding and kindness underneath the sarcastic and snappy comments. 

 

If you asked Richie when he had realized that he loved Stan as more than just a friend or brother, he could pinpoint the exact moment. It was when they were down in the sewers, Stan had gone missing, that thing was attacking him, blood was everywhere and Richie’s world stopped. What was his life without Stan? Stan had screamed and cried out that none of them were his friends, that they had left him, and Richie sobbed. He wanted to pull him into his arms and tell him that he was wrong, that Richie loved him and not just as a friend, but he couldn’t. They were too young, and Stan was too vulnerable. Richie kept the secret to himself, let it eat him up inside, until Stan made the first move.

 

If you asked Stan when he had realized that he was in love with his best friend, he would give a wonderfully pragmatic answer that equated to the idea that he had always had a touch of those feeling for him. His sexual awakening was the slowest of burns, and it all centered around Richie. He felt it in Neibolt, he saw the tears on Richie’s face and even though he himself was emotionally distraught, he wanted to take Richie’s pain away. That feeling quickly turned to straight lust and the realization that maybe he did want his friend to turn his crass jokes into something else when he took that bat and went absolutely apeshit on It. He was flooded with feelings that he had never known before, always taught to be the good and proper boy who kept both his hands above the blankets. He too felt that they were too young to actually deal with those feelings, they were still kids after all. He would wait. 

 

They were fifteen, when Stan decided that he was done waiting. It was a crisp night at the end of September. The carnival had come to Derry, and despite the gang’s ongoing and reasonable distaste towards clowns, Richie had dragged them all down to the old fairgrounds so that they could ride the rides and enjoy themselves like the teenagers they were. That was until Richie had actually seen a clown, and his chest had gotten tight, and he grabbed Stan’s hand and made him promise to not let go. Stan had groaned in faux annoyance, but he loved that Richie trusted him when he was scared, to be his anchor. 

 

Stan had let Richie convince him to go on the old and rickety ferris wheel, even though it definitely looked like a death trap. Richie had puckered out his lower lip and looked at him with his big brown eyes, magnified to an even more heart wrenching size with his giant glasses. Stan had agreed and the two of them had gotten in their own cart, leaving the other Losers on the ground searching for fried food that they could gorge themselves on. It wasn’t as bad as he imagined, he was actually enjoying himself, getting a few quiet moments alone with Richie was rare these days, and then everything came to a creaking hault. The cart stopped at the highest point and all of the lights on the ride went out. Stan looked around panicked, was this part of the ride? He looked over for reassurance from Richie, but he had the same look on his face. 

 

“What is happening? Oh my God, we are going to die, we are going to die, because you made me go on this death trap. Why isn’t it moving, why are the lights out? Shit fuck shit damn…” Stan was hyperventilating, Richie had no idea how to calm his friend down, he was already squeezing his hand in a vice like grip. Richie took a deep breath and decided that drastic situations called for drastic measures, and pulled Stan’s face towards his, pressing his lips against the other boy’s. Stan’s eyes went wide and he pulled back, staring at Richie. “What...why...Rich?” Stan questioned, brain fuzzy from even the slight amount of contact of their lips.

 

“Sorry, Stan. I just thought that maybe it would help calm you down. You always know how to calm me down.” Richie whispered the last part, embarrassment blooming on his cheeks. 

 

“Do it again.” Stan said simply, and Richie looked at him like he was insane. “I’ve been waiting my whole life for you to kiss me. Please, do it again.” Stan’s eyes pleaded with him and Richie couldn’t find a reason to stop himself, he leaned forward and kiss Stan again. It was sloppy like most first kisses are, too much teeth and tongue, but it was more amazing that either of them could have ever imagined. They pulled each other deeper, and then they were jolted forward. The lights came back on and the cart returned down to earth. 

 

They kissed for the first time that chilly September night and decided that they never wanted to stop. The progression from being best friends to boyfriends was actually fairly easy. The other Losers supported them one hundred percent, joking around and telling them that it was about time that they confessed that they actually had romantic feelings for eachother. They were concerned about telling the rest of the world though. Derry was a close minded place. Racism, sexism, homophobia, and anti-semitism ran rampant. People were beaten in the street for being different and the citizens of Derry looked the other way. 

 

They decided that they needed to tell their parents first, but weren’t sure when the time would be right. In the end, their families were supportive when they had decided to come out, hand in hand, while the Toziers joined the Uris’ for the second night of Hanukkah. Their fathers had nodded in acceptance and then retreated to the den to watch a documentary that Stan’s dad had taped. They had reacted better than they had expected. It was their mothers who had thrown them for a loop. Their moms actually turned to each other and looked giddy with excitement, and Stan had to remind Richie to close his mouth when his jaw dropped open at the sight.

 

“Did you know?” Maggie asked, turning her attention to Andrea. She held an excitement in her voice that surprised her son. He had been bracing himself for an awful storm, had a getaway plan and everything.

 

“I did not. You didn’t either?” Andrea responded, and Maggie shook her head. They just kind of stared at each other before breaking out in matching smiles. “Isn’t this wonderful? This is so adorable.” She reached over and pinched Stan’s cheek. He groaned in distaste. 

 

“We are going to have so much to plan together! Winter formal is coming up, and then prom.” Maggie said, topping off their glasses of wine, already picturing matching tuxedos and cute little photo ops.

 

“This may be a little soon, but we are going to be mothers of the grooms together! Ahhh!” Andrea gushed, and Stan felt like he was dying inside.

 

“That is too soon, mom. We are fifteen. Can we not discuss marriage right now please?” Stan looked a bit panicked, while he was happy that their parents had accepted them, he was not itching for them to try and take control of his relationship. Richie rubbed his thumb over Stan’s hand, pulling his attention to him and trying to comfort him.

 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, Babe. Always.” He reassured, pressing a soft kiss to Stan’s cheek. The display of affection had the mom’s gushing again, and the boys pushing their chairs in and going to Stan’s room to hide in embarrassment. 

 

Telling their parents didn’t change their relationship, they were supported in every way, but they did get a new set of rules. No closed doors, or sleepovers without supervision. Stan had gawked at that rule, once again embarrassed that his parents were thinking that far ahead in his relationship. They were still only fifteen, and he had no intention of rushing things. He and Richie had all the time in the world. Richie on the other hand had laughed, and wiggled his eyebrows at his blushing boyfriend. A joke on the tip of his tongue about how closed doors and supervised sleepover couldn’t stop the power of love and Stan’s desire for his wang, but Stan read his mind and cut him off before he could even speak.

 

“Beep, Beep, Richie.”

 

-

 

Richie kept fucking into Stan with his tongue, the sounds of his boyfriend’s moans fueling the fire in his abdomen. He began tracing the rim of his hole with his lubed up index finger as he continued his motions, tugging gently on the stretched ring of muscled. He plunged his finger in, somewhat awkwardly trying to thrust both his finger and tongue in a unified rhythm, and failing spectacularly. The contrasting sensations left Stan groaning, not getting what he needed. Richie withdrew his tongue and focused his attention on fucking Stan hard and deep with his one finger, settling for flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin of his perineum and making Stan see stars. 

 

“Oh...oh...oh…” He breathed out, Richie’s fingers were long and skillful, he knew just how to twist them and press them in to make Stan lose his mind. “I can take more, Rich. Open me up for you.” Richie wasted no time in following Stan’s instructions. He added a second finger on his next thrust, flicking his wrist to add to the sensations and causing sparks to ignite behind Stan’s closed eyelids. He felt along Stan’s walls as he continued thrusting in, smiling in triumph when he felt the small bundle of nerves. With no warning at all he crooked his fingers and pressed into the sensitive spot, making Stan scream and damn near levitate off of the bed. 

 

-

 

Stan was nervous. Sex made him nervous, the jokes and self awareness had just always come easier for Richie. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his boyfriend to jump his bones. That wasn’t it at all. It was the thought of being so vulnerable and the unknown. 

 

They tried other things first, were well versed in mutual masterbation, hand jobs, dry humping, and had even ventured into blow job territory a few times. Richie was patient with him, never wanting to make Stan feel uncomfortable or pressured. He loved whatever Stan would give him because he loved Stan with his whole heart.

 

“I want to have sex.” Stan said as he set his tray on the lunch table and sat down across from Richie. Richie almost did a spit take, orange soda shooting up through his nostrils at his boyfriend’s admission. He was glad that the other losers weren’t around to witness this.

 

“Wh..what?” Richie sked, blinking, looking at his boyfriend. Surely he was mistaken about what he had heard. His seventeen year old mind working overtime with hormones and general horny thoughts.

 

“I said, I’d like to have sex. I want to try.” Stan explained, his face neutral as if he had spent a great deal of time thinking this over. “You’ve been extremely patient with me, and I love you for it. I want to try this, I think it’s a good time. Do you want to have sex with me?” He asked hopeful, some doubt under laying in his voice. The whole time he had thought that Richie was waiting on him, but what if he didn’t want Stan in that way at all? Stan’s anxiety loved playing tricks on his mind.

 

“Of course I fucking do.” Richie responded as if it was the easiest thing in the world. In all honesty, it was for him. He never wanted to be with anyone else in his entire life. Stan was it for him, and he would show him how much he loved him in whatever way he could. Sex included.

 

“Okay. My parents are leaving town this weekend to go on an outreach program and they are letting me stay home so that I can study. You should come over on Saturday.” Stan said, scooping up a spoonful of pudding. 

 

“Okay.” Richie responded, still in shock. “We need supplies and we need to talk about how it’ll work...” He stopped talking as he saw his other friends approaching.

 

“How what will work?” Bev asked, plopping herself down next to Richie. A curious glint in her blue eyes. Eddie sat down on his other side, and suddenly Richie was feeling crowded, he didn’t know how to answer, what was he supposed to say?

 

“Making brownies for the youth group bake sale at my temple. Richie offered to help me and we were trying to think of a game plan.” Stan supplied easily, and Richie vowed to show his appreciation with his lips the next time they were alone.

 

“Oh, d-did you guys n-need any help?” Bill asked from his spot next to Stan, always willing to lend a hand to his friends. They all loved that about him, but at this particular moment, Richie needed him to not be so nice. Mike and Ben offered their services as well. Fuck, why were all of their friends so amazing and nice?

 

“Nope. I think we are good. Nice bonding experience for us.” Stan said, motioning for Bev to let him have her strawberries, she rolled her eyes and handed them to him.

 

“Well, you two have fun with that then. Just make sure that only the proper ingredients get in the bowl.” She said cheekily with a wink, and Richie choked on his pizza. “Jeez, Trashmouth. Take a joke.” 

 

-

 

Stan was a mess. He rarely let himself get worked up to the point where he wasn’t in control, but when he did it was usually because of Richie...and Richie’s fingers...or Richie’s tongue...or Richie’s dick. 

 

Richie looked at his boyfriend laying sprawled out on the bed in front of him, mewling and whining with every thrust and twist of his fingers. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink that spread down to his heaving chest. His curls were splayed out across the pillow with one perfect ringlet sticking to his forehead with sweat. His mouth was hanging open, little ‘ohs’ and sighs falling from his lips as Richie worked him open. He pulled his legs closer to his chest, trying to give him more room to work his magic. Richie licked his lips, watching as Stan’s pretty dick bounced up and down with the force of his thrusts, painfully hard and tinged purple with the need for release. He could see the drops of shiny precum that had dripped out on Stan’s lower abdomen.

 

-

Richie had shown up to Stan’s house shortly after lunch on Saturday, just like Stan had requested. He was nervous, stomach in knots. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, he was a teenage boy after all, his hormones were running rampant.

 

Stan had met him at the door and led him up to his room, they sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed, neither of them wanting to be the one to break the awkward tension. Stan took a deep breath, tapping his fingers in patterns of four on his leg.

 

“So we should do this.” Stan finally said. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube and a condom and pressed them into Richie’s palm. 

 

“Wha...what? Stan you want me to...you want to...shouldn’t we talk about this a bit first.” Richie rambled, he was scared too. He would never admit it if the other losers asked, but he was. He looked at the tube and paused. “Is this strawberry lube? Where’s you get this from? Bev?” Richie was half joking, but Stan shrugged.

 

“She has a surprising amount of knowledge when it comes to all of this stuff. She gave me some tips and tricks, and the condoms and lube.” Stan said. Bev had been a Godsend when it came to calming his nerves and answering his questions about everything.

 

“Bev knows. Bev knows that we are having sex. Bev knows a lot about gay sex. Bev has strawberry flavored lube.” Richie tried to piece everything together before he shuddered. “Nothing that I just said is doing anything to turn me on, and I feel like that’s a critical step here.”

 

“I needed the information.” Stan kept fidgeting, he decided to make a move and stood from the bed. He pulled his shirt off and folded it, placing it nicely on his desk. Next came his pants, he repeated his same process, and stood in just his briefs looking at Richie. “You should take yours off too.” He urged, and Richie nodded, standing up and taking off his flannel, t-shirt, and ripped jeans with far less grace then Stan had. 

 

Stan slipped his underwear off next, standing in front of his boyfriend completely naked. Richie’s breath caught in his throat, Stan was beautiful. All pale and milky skin, dotted randomly with birth marks, his golden brown curls framing the delicate features on his face. He blushed when he saw that Richie had his eyes trained on him. 

 

“You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my entire life.” Richie murmured, still in shock that he had gotten this lucky, that the boy in front of him loved him back and wanted him to...Richie had to stop, he was going to get himself too worked up, he’d never manage to even get in Stan. He had gotten so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed Stan approaching him, and hooking his fingers in his boxers, kneeling to push them down Richie’s legs.

 

“Mmmm. Looks like you’re more turned on then you thought.” Stan mused, licking his lips as he looked at Richie’s dick. He took it in his hand and stroked up and down a few times, at a teasingly slow speed. Richie groaned above him, they had done this enough times for him to know that Stan could make him cum from a few tugs and some dirty words. Richie wanted more than that.

 

“I think, it’s ready to be buried deep inside of you.” Richie said. It did not come out anywhere near as hot and sexy as he was going for. Stan let out a giggle at how ridiculous it had sounded but stood up and moved to his bed. 

 

“I’ve practiced stretching myself open with my fingers before, so it shouldn't  be that bad. I at least know what to expect.” He tossed over his shoulder as he got situated on his hands and knees. “You have to stretch me really good though, Rich. So it doesn’t hurt. You’re not exactly small.” 

 

“Funny, seems like just yesterday you were making jokes about how my wang wasn’t that impressive. Strange.” He teased, Stan sighed and wiggled his ass a bit to bring Richie’s attention back to him. Richie popped the cap off of the bottle of lube and grimaced at the smell while he let the fluid coat his fingers. “This stuff smells awful, we need to invest in something different.”

 

“It’s going up my ass, Richie. Nothing about that area is meant to smell fantastic.” Stan said, nerves causing him to be a touch irritated. “Start fingering me or I’m going to do it myself.” He warned and Richie jumped into action.

 

“Do I just...stick it in?” Richie asked, kneeling behind his boyfriend with sticky pink lube all over his hand feeling completely clueless.

 

“Rub your finger over my hole, just to spread some of the lube around and then gently, very gently, push one finger in slowly.” Stan instructed calmly, Richie did as he was told, he rubbed the lube around Stan’s hole trying not to get it everywhere. Then he took a deep breath and pushed his finger in to the first knuckle. Stan sucked in a deep breath, willing himself to relax around the intrusion. Richie’s fingers were thicker and rougher than his were. He started to adjust easily to Richie’s one finger. “Okay, now move it in and out. Slowly at first, then when it feels easier to push in do it faster.” 

 

“Like this?” Richie asked, pulling his finger out almost all the way before pushing it back in. Stan moaned a little and nodded, Richie took that as permission to continue and began thrusting harder.

 

“Shit, easy, Richie...Take your time...Don’t just wiggle it around...balance.” Stan tried to guide him. “Okay, okay. Try another finger.” Richie nodded and push another finger in, keeping them still so that Stan could get used to it. Once he felt Stan relax he started thrusting them in with more gusto, He flicked his wrist a few time, eliciting sweet moans from Stan. “Spread them apart, scissor them.” Richie did as he was told. Stan was loosening up around him, and Richie was becoming more confident with his actions.

 

Richie slid three fingers in and Stan choked out a sob at the feeling of being stretched so wide, he had never made it past two of his fingers on his own. Richie traced soothing patterns on his hip with his fingertips, slowly turning his wrist. Stan moaned out and thrashed when Richie twisted his wrist quickly. 

 

“Shit. There, Rich. Do it again. Fuck.” Stan let out, and Richie tried to replicate the motion. He had heard that there was a sensitive part inside a man’s anus that stimulating could make them feel amazing, but he hadn’t actually sought out to find it the first time. Richie ran his fingers carefully over Stan’s walls and smiled in triumph when he rubbed a firm spot and Stan cried out again. He kept running over the spot with his three fingers, until Stan couldn’t take it anymore. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to cum. Come on, Richie, just fuck me already.” Richie felt his heart stop at those words, and rushed to comply.

 

Richie tore open the condom wrapper, nearly ripping the condom in the process. After a bit of difficulty he managed to get the latex down his dick, he should have paid attention in sex ed class instead of using it as a study hall to complete his homework for his advanced classes. He poured some more of the strawberry lube on his sheathed dick, trying to ignore the smell and moved to line himself up with Stan’s hole. 

 

“Are you sure, you’re ready?” Richie asked, and Stan looked over his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile and a nod. Richie took a deep breath and stuck the tip of his dick against Stan’s tight hole, pushing forward slightly.

 

“Gah.” Stan choked out, three fingers were not equal to a full on penis, and he knew that but this feeling of being full was something else completely. “Go...go ahead. Just go slow when you push in.” He told Richie, Richie pushed in another inch, he had to screw his eyes shut, the tight heat of Stan almost too much to take. He was going to cum way to quickly if he didn't get a grip. He managed to work himself all the way in, his front resting against the swell of Stan’s ass. He took deep breaths and Stan did the same. “You can move.”

 

Richie pulled out slowly and pushed back in. His legs were shaky, breath coming out in little puffs. His whole body was on fire, he could feel his arousal pooling in his abdomen, he was on the verge of cumming. He thrusted in again, so close to the edge.

 

“Stan, baby, It’s so much...I’m going to cum...I don’t know how long I can hold on.” Richie whined, sloppily thrusting in again. He could feel the edge, it was so close, he wanted to tumble over it.

 

“It’s okay, Baby. Go ahead and cum. I’ve got you.” Stan said, still gasping a bit from feeling so full. At his response Richie thrust in one more time and was cumming, his hips continued to twitch into Stan. When he finished he carefully pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it into Stan’s trash can. He turned his attention back to his boyfriend wanting to help him get off.

 

“You’re not hard anymore.” Richie said with a frown. Stan was laying on his back, his erection had gone soft, and Richie knew that he hadn’t cum. He wanted this to be good for Stan. Was he bad at sex? Stan looked up at him and smiled. The type of smile he always gave Richie when he needed him to believe that things were okay.

 

“It’s okay. It’s an overwhelming sensation the first few times. We will get the hang of it and I’ll be able to cum. You were amazing, Richie. Thank you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Next time I’m going to make sure you get off. I’ll get better.” Richie promised as he pulled his boyfriend in for cuddles.

 

-

 

They had definitely improved their rhythm since their first time, almost a year and a half of practice had done them a lot of good. They were no longer trigger happy and desperate for release almost immediately. They took their time, worshipped each others bodies, pulling long and intense orgasms from the other. Stan would tease Richie for hours on end, and every once in a while Richie would blow his mind, making him fall apart until he was a writhing mess.

 

Richie had three fingers in Stan now, thrusting hard and deep. Stan was fucked out of his mind, he could barely remember how to breathe. He was so close, he couldn’t even feel it building anymore, everything was just white hot heat. Richie curled his fingers again, gently massaging the bundle of nerves.

 

“Gah. FUCK!” Stan cried, his body was on autopilot, he was just along for the ride, his mind felt free, so focused on the tingling all over, his back arch off of the bed. Richie kept massaging, watching his boy fall even more apart from just his fingers. He had never seen something so hot in his entire life. He pressed his fingers a little bit harder and Stan let go. “AHHHHHHHHH.” He screamed, cumming all over his stomach in thick ropes, his whole body was shaking, orgasm hitting him with full force. Richie watched him with wide eyes, trying to ease him through his orgasm, Stan began to whine when it became too sensitive.

 

“Fuck, Stan. That was so hot. You did so good for me baby.” Richie soothed, stroking his cock a few times, he was painfully hard too, he just needed to stroke a few more times.

 

“Stop, baby. You don’t have to use your hand. Fuck me, use my hole, get yourself off using my body.” Stan said looking him dead in the eye, and Richie could have lost it right then and there. 

 

“Are you sure, Stanley? I don’t want to hurt you, it could be too much.” Richie asked, they had never tried this before, Stan usually got really sensitive after he came. He would just want to cling to Richie and sleep it off until he was ready for a second round later on.

 

“I’m sure, Baby. Go ahead, it’s yours for the taking.” Stan pulled his thighs tight to his chest again, leaving his shiny, wet, and slightly gaping hole on display for Richie. Richie groaned, and moved himself into position, pressing the head of his cock to Stan’s hole and waiting for him to nod in consent. Richie fucked his hips forward slowly, breaching Stan’s hole and easing in until he bottomed out.

 

Richie sighed in relief, but Stan tensed almost immediately. He felt like his ass was being split in two, like he was taking a chainsaw up his ass and not his boyfriend’s dick. The burn wasn’t hot and enjoyable. He was in excruciating pain from the overstimulation.

 

“Ow, no. Fuck, it hurts, Richie.” He sobbed, desperately pleading for his boyfriend to make the pain stop while trying to curl up in himself, tears streaming down his face from the pain.

 

“Oh my God.” Richie panicked, Stan was hurt, he made Stan hurt. Richie knew that it was too much, he knew that he should have said no. He couldn’t bare the thought of hurting Stan in any way, but he did. He pulled out slowly, careful to not jar Stan any more than he already had. “I’m so sorry, Baby. I’m so sorry.”

 

Richie curled himself around Stan, letting him hold onto him like a lifeline. He pressed kisses to Stan’s neck, and waited until his sobs started to quiet down. Richie let a few tears leak of his own, he couldn’t believe that he was so stupid.

 

“I’m sorry.” Stan said through tears, sniffling a little. The pain was bad, but his anxiety pushed him over the edge. He was so messed up that he couldn’t even help his boyfriend to finish. “I’m the worst boyfriend ever, you didn’t even get to cum. I’m sorry.” Richie’s heart ached in his chest.

 

“Ssssssh” He soothed. Pressing kisses into Stan’s messy curls and rubbing circles on his back. “It’s okay. Your comfort is so much more important than me getting off. I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I love you, I never want to make you feel pain. Ever.”

 

“I know, Richie. I’m sorry I pushed you.” Stan said turning over to face Richie, eyes rimmed with redness from crying, and hissing when he rested too much of his weight on his sore ass. “I know that you would never hurt me. I love you so much, Richie. Thank you for taking care of me.” He pressed a little kiss to the tip of Richie’s nose. 

 

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in bed, when they finally made their way downstairs to find food, they decided to snuggle up on the couch and watch some of their favorite movies. Richie and Stan had been best friends since the beginning of their timelines, they were always there for eachother, and always would be. 


End file.
